Speeds my Game
by Plasmatroopa
Summary: For KoopalingFan's contest. Sonic tells his story of a day in the life at the Smash Mansion...and how insane it is. Bad summary. Rated T just to be safe


**Okay, this is my entry for KoopalingFan's contest. I'll probably loose, but whatever. I present to you: Speeds my Game!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, he belongs to SEGA, so does Shadow. I also don't own Super Smash Bros, that belongs to Nintendo, or Konami in Snake's case**

Ah, life is good.

Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The fastest thing alive, hero of Mobius, whatever you wanna call me. The point is, I'm Sonic.

I smirk as I teleport back to the Brawl Room, small scratches on my face. Meh, why should I care? The trophy of Mario falls out of the simulator, landing at my feet. I tap the base and he bursts into life. He shakes my hand and runs off back to his bro. Good sport my rival is, unlike a certain black faker. That's right Shadow, I'm talking about you.

"AAAAAAHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAHHHH!"

I then here his insane screams as fangirls maul him down the hall. I feel sorry for the poor guy, having fangirls stalk him all the time, and maul him when he least expects it. I'd help him, but hey, who's mad enough to take on a mob of obseesive fangirls. Besides, not my fault that mad Dr Mario hasn't made fangirl repellant yet, even after he created a hypnosis drug (Toon Link found out the hard way), a zombifying elixer (Lucas found that out the hard way too), and a mutation potion (Pichu…I think you know what I'm going to say), he can't create fangirl repellant. Fortunately for him, Master Hand doesn't evict him for using the kids as test subjects. Instead, he has Donkey Kong and Samus beat the crap outta him. Which he deserves, quite a lot.

"That was great Sonic!" Toon Link applauds as he dashes up to me, along with Ness, Lucas and Pichu. I smile. If there's another thing beating an original can do, it can earn respect from the kids. Especially Toon Link and Lucas, their newcomers too.

"That was sick!"

"T-that was pretty intense"

"You better not end up like me, bro! I wanna see a Brawl like that again!"

"Thanks guys" I thank, ruffling Lucas's hair. In truth, I couldn't have won if Mario hadn't tripped…then again I was the one who tripped him, so yeah.

BOOM!

I dash into the hall at my trademark supersonic speed, and see an army of zombies marching through the hall, emotionlessly maning "Brains…", the kids arrive in the room as well.

1, 2, 3!

"DR MARIOOOOOOOOOO!" we all yell as they continue advancing, one spits and it nearly lands on my shoe "Ew, gross"

Lucas wastes no time in unleashing PK Love on their asses, for reasons explained above. Toon Link draws his sword and prepares to fight, Ness's hand radiates with PSI energy, while Pichu…somehow whips out a bazooka and aims it at one the zombie's heads. How he got that, I don't know. But I think he said it was a birthday gift from Pikachu.

I'm broght back to reality as a zombie narrowly misses smacking my head. I kick it in the face and burst into a Sonic Boost, killing all the stupid zombies, which I'm relieved aren't Smashers turned zombie. I didn't want them suffering the same fate as Lucas, even if he was cured, it still scarred him for life.

After killing a grand total of 49 zombies, I whip my head around to see that things weren't going so well for the kids. Lucas was out of PP, as was Ness, and Pichu was out of ammo, and forced to use his electric attacks, resulting in pain for himself, leaving Toon Link the only one doing much, but he was in an mental argument with Vio, as I could tell from him screaming at thin air and the purple aura emitting from his body, which could probably put him off.

Fortunately, the tables are quick to turn.

A sword then pierced a zombies neck, and it burst into flames, revealing Roy. Then one blows up, then two, then seven, then thirty six. Yeah, that's just overkill, Snake.

"The doctor is in!" Dr Mario yells as he leaps into the fray, pulls out a chainsaw and slaughters them…which one of the kids didn't get scarred for life again?

Okay, any second now, he'll show up. Wait for it, wait for it, wait for it…

"AH AM THE PYRO!" Crazy Hand yells out as breaks down the wall before shooting a stream of fire at the remaining zombies…and Snake. Yeah.

The rest of us then back away, then back away some more, before running like hell away from here.

Ah, just a regular day in the life here at the mansion.


End file.
